1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to gloves for use in sports and other activities in which a person grips an object, and more particularly to gloves for enabling a person to grip and securly hold an object such as a weighlifting barbell, oar or paddle for a boat, baseball bat, skateboard, golf club, javelin, trapeze or gymnastic bar and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, people involved in activities where grip on an object is important, such as weightlifting, baseball, golf, skateboarding, paddling, gymnastics and the like, use gloves to protect their hands and improve traction with the object. Certain types of these prior gloves have palm portions which are designed to improve the grip and prevent slippage. Gloves with palm portions which are padded have been provided, but the padding can make it difficult for the person to easily and comfortably close and maintain a firm grip about the object. In prior gloves which have sufficient padding for protecting the user""s hands, the palm portion tends to bunch up as the hands curl about the object. This undesirably reduces the amount of traction between the glove and object.
The need has therefore been recognized for a glove for use in gripping objects such as barbells which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art gloves. Despite the various gloves in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.